England's high school life
by AokiTheAdorableFairy
Summary: England has moved to Japan barely a month ago and he's still adjusting even when he's sent to school and more problems are thrown at him! Will he survive? Read and find out! Rated m for yaoi and sexual content if you don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Hello gakuen hetalia time! (Yes I know very original) well first thing is sadly I don't own hetalia and second there are multiple pairing in this fanfic mostly including yaoi so if you don't like don't read. Now finally RR. Enjoy!/strong/div

England's P.O.V  
I was dreaming about a quiet tea time with my family actually being quiet when my alarm clock woke me up signaling my first day of high school was to start. When I woke up and rolled out of bed it was about then when I began to hear screaming and thumping meaning 1) my family was awake 2) suddenly we had loud neighbors or 3) I was imagining things. I was really hoping it was 3 or 2 but sadly it was 1 instead. When I went down stairs to eat some breakfast Seychelles was already eating with Sealand already harassing her. I sat down next to her and poured a bowl of cereal. As soon as I was finished I left. I wanted to be there earlSince it was one of my first months in Japan still some of the sights surprised me such as the cherry blossom trees and the amount of high schoolers on general. The fact that only the ones that really stood out went towards the school I was going to didn't surprise me at all. After all I was a nation. When I reached the school the fact that did surprise me though was that the Bad Touch Trio - or BTT - and groups such as though actually bothered to go to school at all. I sighed as I saw He was here. By he I'm referring to Francis Bonefoy, A.K.A the country France. I prefer to call him bloody frog, but most refer to him as Francis or just France. As I went straight to my locker I couldn't help the feeling that he was staring at me or something. Well even if it wasn't him, it sure as hell wasn't Alfred, this Canada person never showed and Japan doesn't come to class till about 7:45 and it's still only 7:25 giving me sometime to talk to Norway who always seems to be here./div

As I walked over to my Norwegian friend I noticed the stare shift away and sighed in relief. "Hey." I said to Norway as he came into ear shot. "Hi..." He replied as he seemed to be reading his attention wasn't fully on me. "Hello?" I asked as he then looked up with his usual stoic face. "Have you seen Valintine?" I asked him as I leaned against his neighbors locker. He simply shook his head before giving up seeing as I was not leaving and he put his book away.  
"You know, it's strange how BTT is here so early." He told me looking over my shoulder at the trio of a weirdo,creep, and idiot. "Yeah and I think Bonnefoy is watching me.." I trailed off as I turned back to him. "Well, from what I can see he is" Norway replied then I decided to change the subject quickly and asked. "How's Iceland?" I knew he'd probably get defensive and depressed but eh, you never know with his unpredictable brother, well they deny it but I'd swear they're twins!  
"I don't know he's in a grade younger than me and he despises me..." He trailed off looking kinda upset now. I knew he knew deep down they were related.

As I was about to respond I heard a familiar annoyingly loud laugh.  
"The hero is here!" Was said after and there stood Alfred F. Jones or America."Git, stop yelling." I told him and then smiled slightly when Kiku, or Japan emerged from behind the loud idiot."H-Herro." He greeted his friend quietly."Hello." He said back half happy to see his friend and half distressed hence the idiot next to him."Arfred-san I tord you no yerring in the morning!" He scolded the American while looking quite flustered. "Sorry dude." He said while grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head and I didn't understand why he couldn't be normal.I changed the subject by saying, "Kiku,class is soon so let me help you put your books away." As I took some of his books I noticed and extra book. "Hey what's this?" I asked him as I went to take it out though he quickly covered it claiming it was nothing as I gave him a strange look I noticed his eyes diverted to the floor stealthily with embarrassment evident on his face as he shoved the book in his locked as fast as he could without ripping it.  
Just as we finished putting away his things and had started to chat about different teas the bell range signaling 5 minuets till class and of course me and Kiku not wanting to be late headed to class. Now as I explained earlier it was my first day of high school but most of the countries here know each other as we always seem to end up going to the same schools even though it's an option to go to a school in your country up until highschool. Now I only went here before because me and Kiku are best friends. As I hurried to the classroom I was assigned to I did see a few unfamiliar faces and quite a few of them seemed to be civilized and non-America like to my relief.

As the names where called out I found -to my dismay- that the BTT and I shared a home room. Now of course me and Kiku where in different classes but I shared a room with Valintine, or Romania, I was actually right next to him with Norway on the other side of me. As the BTT sat far away I was fine... until lunch At lunch I found hat the BTT preferred to sit where they could watch everything and one for embarrassing moments,slip ups, certain groups, who's a nerd, who's a jock and who else could possibly join there group. It was a new school after all! That part was fine by me but what got me was that I swore that perverted Frenchmen kept staring at me.

By the end of the day I was exhausted but, when I got home Seychelles and Sealand where already home and arguing, well more like Sealand begging her to play with him and her refusing in the rudest way she could instead of a simple no like anyone else. I sighed this was going to be a long school year!

Author note:

I'm not too sure if it's long enough but it is just the beginning and hopefully if I try hard enough I can make them longer. Now something's I'm debating on whether to make this FrUk or Iggypan so why don't you help me out by voting at my poll Till next time and remember reviews make me work faster!


	2. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Here's the second chapter! I didn't get many reviews so please try and review guys! But I'd like to thank theworldofhetalia for your feed back. Also my poll just barely got any votes and FrUk just barely won but anyways please enjoy R&amp;R.**

Now that England had been in school for a week now he was settled and used to the schedule the clubs were starting to be reunited and resume ere activities and England was considering joining one so he began to look at the different clubs and there festivities. He found particular interest in, it was a band being formed by some other freshman. As far as he'd heard they needed a guitarist and he was pretty handy with a guitar if he had the right kind and he was sure it was a rock band exactly the type of guitar her played.

As he approached the room after class he noticed the sign which read 'Exotic instruments with the exception of a guitar player." And he smiled a bit, this just might be a bit fun. He exhaled a bit nervous as he still was a little new to this school but he opened the door anyways to see a few other freshman from his class here and he saw 2 people who he was unfamiliar with. One was short with a ponytail down to his upper back which he thought to be a tad girly also considering his height he also had a feminine face both his hair and eyes brown but he figured he was a senior boy by his uniform and the other one was a tall with blonde hair just below his ears and he had violet eyes he also had in the juniors uniform with an especially childish face but something told him that his face and his personality where quite different maybe the scary aura? Oh well he'd figure it out later, for now he closed the door and said, "Are either of you part of the club?" The shorter one turned to him and said with a thick Chinese accent, "Yeah do you want to join aru?" He nodded in response and the brunette said "Well what do you play aru?" While he took a check list off the table then a pen, "I play guitar." England responded looking down slightly embarrassed at how plain it sounded but quickly looked back up when he heard the other mutter something along the lines of 'ok now we have that covered' than the teen smiled "Your just what we needed now what's your name?" He asked even though that should have been something they told each other earlier. "England or Kirkland Arthur." He said and the other male smiled "I'm China or Wang Yao." He said taller one still hadn't said anything and just smiled kinda creepily at us. "Yvan introduce yourself." Yao said looking at the taller.

"Da, my name is Ivan braginski or Russia." He said smiling with a dark aura surrounding him anyways though.

"Is there anyone else in the club?" He asked to start a conversation. "Yeah, but there late as always." The Chinese teen said with a sigh and a glare at the hallway. "Now at the club has a guitarist though it's complete." Ivan said with his creepy ass smile.

As we heard running I knew that it must be them but when I saw who came in the door, I regretted joining.

"Hell no." Was the only thing I said when I saw them.

**Author note:**

**Cliff hanger inserted. Now I know this is shorter than the first chapter but that's because this is only about him joining the school band. Now this is based of the group from the song "United Nations Star" but I didn't just make this up on limb. Now I realized now that I forgot to disclaim earlier but, Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did this would be a whole season not just an episode in a series.**


End file.
